guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hulking Stone Elemental
Just in case anyone was wondering. --Macros 07:08, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Considering how it wasn't interrupting me or my caster heroes, these guys aren't wielding hammers. Either that, or I wasn't paying enough attention, but I'm pretty sure that they weren't interrupting anything. --Kale Ironfist 07:32, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Same. They never interuppted my healing signet nor any of my war's attacks. DBS is woefully out of place on them (and not just because theyre not dwarves). It's worse than the fact that blades of corruptions have shield bash but they don't use a shield --Blue.rellik 20:21, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::Well, the thing is, you can't activate Dwarven Battle Stance without a hammer equipped, so they must be using one. Either that or the AI cheats :/ --Gimmethegepgun 20:23, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::And DBS also interuppts and they're not doing a good job with that either --Blue.rellik 20:56, 24 July 2007 (CDT) <--[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 14:02, 12 December 2007 (UTC) saph Proof here: http://guildwars.gameamp.com/gallery/viewScreenshots/33040.php - Chrisworld 15:15, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :I wonder if that's particular to Hard Mode. —DaveK 20:25, June 13 2007 (GMT) ::Haha i dunno, but thats not a bad thought..actually! - Chrisworld 20:15, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::I was also thinking, why would something that drops rocks and charcoal...drop something nice like a saph? Its a burned deathly wasteland.. lol - Chrisworld 19:38, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :actually u can get gems in normal mode too. the gargoyles in normal mode there also drop gems. Dmg I was wondering, My W/E Uses an FDS with Conjure Flame and the Conjure flame damage to the Hulkings is lower then 16, which is what my skill says, 16 fire dmg. Are they using Dreadnought armor? - Chrisworld 12:46, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :Enemies have variable armor against different types of damage. In fact, skills almost never do their rated damage (obviously except for those which do armor-ignoring damage). See Damage calculation if you want a more in depth explanation. BigAstro 13:59, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :: Should see if they have -40 armor vs blunt dmg. i think normal mode ones do. :Generally the listed damage is what it would deal against a target of 60 (for spells at least). Since these are Warriors I would assume they've got >60 -Ezekiel 10:39, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Does anyone know if they deal physical, or elemental damage? I have a sword of shelter (+7 armor against physical) and it doesn't seem to help against them. Is the damage reduction too small to notice on +7 armor, or are they not doing physical? Euler278 05:56, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :+7 armor is tiny. Try using Armor of Frost instead, and see if that does anything. If they aren't dealing physical, then Storm Chaser would trigger energy gain. It's likely they don't deal elemental damage though. --Kale Ironfist 06:47, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::I tested it with Armor of Frost, and you're right -- it's physical damage. So how come +7 is so negligible? Why then would someone forgo a Staff Wrapping of Fortitude for a Wrapping of Defense? I heard somewhere that +5 armor is better than +30 health, because the total damage reduced (over the course of a lifebar) is greater than 30? Euler278 15:51, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Because they have variable damage. And any selfrespecting warrior/dervish/ranger deals more damage than these guys, and then it does make a diffrence -- -- (s)talkpage 15:54, 9 October 2007 (UTC)